


Intoxication

by silkhidingrose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bondage, Bureaucracy, Choking, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Dark Kuroko Tetsuya, Doctor Midorima Shintarou, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gangbang, Gangs, Genderfluid Character, Guns, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealousy, Model Kise Ryouta, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou, Protective Generation of Miracles, Revenge, Rivalry, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Transgender, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkhidingrose/pseuds/silkhidingrose
Summary: The world can become a little dull when all of it belongs to you.Kabukicho in Shinjuku, Tokyo belonged to the underworld. Or more specifically, a gang in the underworld. The Miracle Gang, led by their strange, but powerful leaders who never knew defeat. All the wealth and power was available with the snap of a finger.But power invites challenge.When a simple threat leads the heads of the infamous gang to 楽園, or "Paradise," (Rakuen), the fearsome and powerful Generation of Miracles find a spark of excitement to end their ennui in the form of a lady of the night, whose words and touches bring life to their souls, in more ways than one. Something to own, something to protect, something to break, someone tolove, even when the dormant threat descends over the city and threatens to destroy everything they've worked for. With something at stake, it was all the more exciting.They think they've seen everything, but they're wrong.





	1. Scent of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, all the content belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and published by Shueisha. I do not make any profit on this, and I only own my characters. Please support the official release.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author notes** : I'm still working on my other story, I promise, but this has been in my head all week and I just couldn't help writing it. There's just something about a Mob!GOM that is so fun to me. I hope you enjoy!

The streets of Tokyo’s night sing with the cacophony of painted ladies and rowdy alcoholics in their niche of broken dreams and heavy drugs, begging for a body to fuck or a joint to smoke. Where the rich and seedy collected their dues in flesh or in cash, where the guilty business man or politician came to forget their worries for the night in the arms of a beautiful woman or man who asked no questions and made no judgements; where the desperate high schooler clung to her much older benefactor, in the hopes of a larger tip than normal for the night. None of these sights were new spectacles to the average occupant of Kabukicho, Shinjuku, where the best chance of survival is handing over the wallet before the mugger asks again.  


For as wild a jungle as Shinjuku is, there was a method to the madness. The only semblance of safety came in the form of a group of young men and women in expensive suits and velvet ties, provided one has the money to pay for the mob’s extensive catalogue of services. Most people could find safety for their loved ones with enough luck and green in their wallet. Or, if someone was lucky enough to come across a half-dead gang member and nurse them back to health, the entire gang owed their comrade’s savior a large service for saving one of their own.  


Otherwise, the money in a man’s wallet was the value of his life. And while there were a number of active gangs and their respective leaders, even the greediest of men knew to steer clear of anyone from the Miracle Gang. Despite its shiny sounding name, and the bright colors and personalities of its members, these men and women were the most fearsome of all the gangs in Japan.  


Spreading across 6 different subsections across Kanagawa, Tokyo, Kyoto, and Akita, each sector had a leader of eccentric character, but all of them shared a proclivity for consolidating power to the Miracle Gang, whose headquarters resided in Tokyo. Though no one would dare call them by the moniker, within the privacies of their homes, mothers would whisper to their children to be inside before 10PM, before the Generation of Miracles began their nightly patrol.  


To the surprise of surly, bitter long-time occupants of the shadiest part of Tokyo, Kabukicho found order under the iron fist of a young man who went by the name of Akashi Seijurou, the son of a big-time business owner in Tokyo’s brighter counterpart, though no one dared question Akashi Seijirou on what his father thought of all this, lest they find themselves at the wrong end of a loaded pistol. Not that he had any fear on what his father thought, but his father was a busy man and there was no use in bothering him with information he was already privy to.  


Akashi bolstered his father’s fortune and connections through his work in Tokyo’s underbelly, all the while building an expansive empire for himself to inherit from his father, when it was time. Death and destruction weren’t his prerogative, though he certainly didn’t shy away from it, and he didn’t quite dislike it, either. Though, putting a bullet through the head of a disrespectful cretin was nowhere near as entertaining as subjugating his will through blackmailing him, threatening his family, or killing a close friend to send a message.  


But in the last few months, Akashi also quite enjoyed the quiet of his absolute power in Kabukicho, even heading out on the night patrols himself with Midorima Shintaro, a sector leader and his right hand man in leading the other Miracles, just to see the way shopkeepers lowered their eyes in deference, the alcoholics quiet their boisterous laughter, or the way the street urchins smiled up at them in thanks for opening up the streets for play once again.  
But tonight, was not a typical night.  


“Aka-chin are we there, yet?” The childish voice of a towering purple haired giant whines, shaking his now empty bag of chips for the third time before tossing it away like the others before it, only for the discarded trash to be scooped up by a now irate Midorima.  
“Murasakibara, stop asking that. And pick up your trash. Act with some dignity!” The bespectacled man held the bag of chips between the tips of his taped fingers, his other hand occupied by a wooden raccoon statuette, forest green eyes glaring right into violet ones, though the latter didn’t seem too concerned with his glare.  


“Shut up, you’re annoying, Mido-chin.”  


“Wha—!”  


“He can act however he damn pleases, Four Eyes,” yawns a dangerous looking man with short cut, navy blue hair, lazy but sharp narrowed eyes and a lithe but powerful figure. He didn’t seem as dangerous as one would expect when they described a man like Aomine Daiki as a “panther,” finger digging deep in his ear as he walks, his free hand stuffed deep in his pocket. “We get respect even if he dumps those chips on the fuckin’ prime minister, on these streets.”  


“Even so—” A bright, bubbly blonde butts his way into the conversation like always, throwing an arm around an expressionless, but unassuming boy whose pale skin, round baby blue eyes and scruffy blue locks to match made him seem much younger than his companions, though he was roughly the same age as them.  


“It’s fine, Midorimacchi! No one’s gonna bother us, right, Kurokocchi?”  


“Kise-kun, I can’t breathe.” The sunny blonde yelps and leaps away, apologies on his lips as the victim of his affection stares on impassively. Kise Ryouta wasn’t in the least bit sorry, and he knew from the shining liquid gold of his eyes and the teasing, almost mocking curve of his lips. Kise was more like a cunning fox than a dumb blonde.  


“It’s not about whether or not we’ll get in trouble! We are the leaders of this city, if we act with the same tactless behavior, we’re just as bad as anyone else.”  


“Shintaro is correct,” Akashi’s voice finally quiets the rest of the group. Even Murasakibara’s eyes narrow at the sound of his boss’ voice, clear, concise, and practically inviting challenge, though he didn’t expect any in return. “The way we conduct ourselves is an example of how everyone else is allowed to behave. Even if we have the freedom to, we don’t act like animals.” The emphasized period at the end of his statement is the end of the conversation. Murasakibara grumbles, snatching the chip bag out of Midorima’s hand and practically stomping his way over to the trash can, shoving his long arm into the slot to throw it away. Once he’s done so, they group starts moving again, leaving a trail of relieved bystanders, who had cowered and hid at the sound of the Akashi Seijuro speak.  


“Akashi,” Midorima says after a few more minutes of walking, staring ahead, “ Why are we traveling so far for this meeting in the first place?”  


“Yeah, and why aren’t we taking one of the cars?” Kise whines, trying to loosen his tie, which Midorima had demanded he tie properly. They were on their way to meet with Eagle Eye, a respected and trustworthy informant, despite his affinity for “shitty ass puns,” as Aomine would drawl.  


“And why do we have to meet at a place like _Rakuen_ , anyway?” Kuroko asks curiously.  


“Eagle Eye demanded it.” Akashi admits, though he didn’t quite like the idea of meeting at a whore house, he affectionately referred to it as. “He said he trusts the owner there, and the information he has for us is too sensitive to share anywhere else.”  


“Works for me,” Aomine shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to visit, but why travel so far when you can get a good woman down the street for a third of the price?”  


“I’m surprised they make you pay, Aominecchi. You sure those women know who you are?” Kise asks, one golden brow raised slightly.  


“What, they don’t make you pay, Kise?”  


“You know I only pay for dinners for my ladies, Aominecchi.” Kise practically coos, pushing back strands of sunshine from his forehead, molten gold irises seeming to darken with something primal. “It’s not as fun if they spread their legs, right away.”  


“Just say you sleep with escorts and your fangirls, Kise, god, you are pretentious.” Aomine groans.  


“Die, Kise-chin.” Murasakibara murmurs, chewing on his bottom lip to stave off the hunger pangs as they threatened to gnaw at his stomach. Kise flinches, immediately looking heartbroken with perfect practice, so flawless in transition that it almost seemed real.  


“What!? Why!?”  


“Both of you, shut your mouths.” Midorima hisses, pushing his glasses past a splash of pink running across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. “It’s indecent for you to speak of a woman, from the streets or not, in such a way.”  


“As if you have that much respect for a prostitute, Midorima.” Aomine rolls his eyes, unconvinced. “You’re just a virgin, come back when you’re a real man.”  


“Aomine!” Kuroko beats Midorima to the punch-literally- as he drives his open palm into Aomine’s stomach, causing the dark-haired man to double over in agony, holding his gut, though it was more out of shock than pain. But there was plenty of that, too.  


“What the fuc—”  


“Stop speaking so rudely, Aomine-kun. It’s no wonder that you don’t have a woman. Because you lack delicacy.”  


“Wahahahaha! Good one, Kurokocchi!”  


“Kise, you bastard—!”  


“We’re here.” Akashi announces, completely ignoring what was going on behind him as they step up to a large, 7-story building with the flashing neon lights reading “Rakuen” in both English and Japanese. The front of the brothel is typically teeming with customers from every walk of life. Some were regulars, others were here for their birthdays, bachelor parties, and some were waiting for their partners to get off their shift, fearful of letting them walk home alone.  


_Rakuen,_ like its English translation suggests, was the paradise of all the pleasure gardens in Shinjuku, and even Tokyo. Anyone bought from here was top-notch in both appearance and skill, clean as a whistle, and expensive as hell. It was a favorite among many gang leaders, but Akashi suspected his informant had cleared the place to accommodate the Miracles. Hopefully some of the girls were present to keep Aomine stimulated enough to pay attention, but not too distracted that he would spend his big paycheck for a night with a woman who caught his fancy.  


As they walk through the sliding doors, the smell of roses and vanilla waft through their senses. It was already much nicer than any of them were expecting, lacking smell of sex and desperation that typically came with a brothel this popular.  


“Welcome to Paradise, gentlemen.” A tall, slender woman in her late twenties approaches the small group, wearing a white, fluffy boa and a long, sparkly magenta dress with matching heels, expensive jewelry and tastefully applied makeup. She was quite beautiful, and so were her employees of varying sexes, who were all gathered around the bar, lounging around in their nicest lingerie and giggling to each other, watching the group of early 20-somethings with desire in their eyes. Though they don’t approach without their boss’ permission. They were professional lovers of sex, but they were under control enough to reign in their desires. “I’m the owner of this fine establishment, my children call me 

“Mama,” but you may call me Fable.”  


“Thank you for allowing us to have our meeting here.” Akashi doesn’t seem the least bit impressed, though he hears Aomine, impressed, and Midorima choke on his swallows at least twice. “Is he here?” Fable wastes no time in turning to the stairs, gesturing for them to follow her as her expensive heels clicked against marble floors.  


“Follow me, boys. He got here a little earlier than I was expecting, so I left him with one of my girls to keep him company.” As they’re walking past the main foyer and the dance floor, they could see some customers and employees enjoying themselves on the velvet couches, which are cleaned every afternoon before opening, the moaning reaching their ears from even this distance, with the music playing in the background as a young beauty with long green hair, likely a wig, works her magic on the pole. She seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit her hands sliding in between her legs as she slides down with her back to the pole, to which Midorima responds with another heavy cough.  


“Do you always let them…?” Fable answers the question before Midorima finishes.  


“Only if they want to, and the customers pay extra. My lovelies aren’t slaves here, if that’s what you’re worried about, unless both of you are into that.” The way her lips curl up turns Midorima’s face red, and he lowers his eyes, saying nothing more.  


“This is a pretty nice place,” Aomine comments, still looking around at the crystal chandeliers and the big, expansive bar, run by a young woman with short, light brown hair. She was cute, but it seemed that she wasn’t for sale. Her tits weren’t big enough, either.  


“Why thank you, dear. This place isn’t just a place for sex. It’s a home. My lovelies come here if they’ve no place to go, and they can earn their keep. They keep our clientele happy, and I protect them from anyone who pushes them past their limits, and everyone is happy.  


“Well then, I suppose I trust Eagle Eye’s judgement for choosing this place.”  


“Oh, he’s one of our regulars. They just love him, here.”  


“Oh? Is he any good?” Aomine raises his eyebrows in shock. He didn’t think that a guy like that would be any good and pleasing anyone.  


“No, he doesn’t fuck them, hon, he just tells his jokes.”  


“Ah. Thought as much.”  


“I don’t even charge him anymore, but he pays anyway. Sweet boy, and he likes to make us laugh.” Fable giggles, stopping in front of one of the many doors on the second floor. “He’s in my office. I’ll be down by the bar, if you need anything. I’ll send up drinks in a bit.”  


“Thank you for your hospitality.” If Fable is shocked by Kuroko, she doesn’t show it, smiling politely in return. His presence wasn’t anywhere near as imposing as the others, so people tended forget he was there.  


“Anytime, sugar.” Her hips swing alluringly as she walks away, Aomine watching her, or more specifically her backside, as she disappears down the stairs again.  


“Nice.”  


“Aominecchi! Stop being pervert!”  


“We’re in a fucking whore house, Kise, there’s no better place to be a pervert!”  


“You’re being rude again, Aomine.”  


“Fine! I’ll just shut up, then!”  


“Finally.” Aomine opens his mouth to return the insult to Midorima when the door opens, revealing a young man dressed in only a t-shirt, ripped jeans, and a zip-up hoodie. He was handsome, dark hair and piercing grey eyes. He was kind looking too, which he was, to a point.  


“Glad you could make it.” He shakes hands with Akashi, nodding to the others, who more or less return the gesture in some shape or form (except Murasakibara).  


“Did we keep you waiting?” As ruthless a leader as Akashi was, he was amicable to those who help him, even if he expected it. Benevolence was another way to consolidate power, and Akashi wasn’t afraid of it.  


“No, not at all. I’ve been preoccupied.” Eagle Eye moves aside, allowing the 6 of them into the office. It was much bigger than its small door let on, containing marbled flooring, expensive carpeting and tapestry, large drawstring curtains which were, at the moment closed, though uncovered revealed a lovely view of Shinjuku’s fluorescent lighting. There was even a large desk of mahogany, neatly organized and ready for Fable to sit and do work in her cozy leather office chair, gilded tastefully with gold. However, the room’s furnishings were not the most shocking thing. “Gentlemen, this is Yuri.”  


The air in the room seemed to become a little heavier with something dark and urgent at the sight of the young woman sitting on the leather couch in front of the desk. She was dressed more conservatively than the others, wearing a black, skin-tight, shoulder-less, long-sleeved dress that ended at her upper thighs, accented by crimson red stilettos, ruby earrings and dainty fingers painted the same color of red as her shoes. Even so, the dress accented the quality of her figure far better than any scrap of clothing could ever hope to achieve, fitting so tightly that they could see the outline of her bosom, the curves of her hips and rear with ease, each contour, each dimple practically out in the open for their eyes to see.  


But her face, _oh her face._  


Heart-shaped and petite, framed by the side part of her long raven hair, which ended at her thighs when she was sitting and curling at the ends, her soft jawline boasted a sweet, innocent disposition. But the way her eyes, sharp and a shade lighter than sapphire, though partly obscured by long, dainty lashes, seemed to pierce their very souls as they stared at her made them believe she was older than her petite nose and rosy lips and cheeks would suggest. In between her index finger and thumb as a glass of red wine, which she sets down to stand up, bowing to them out of respect. As her hair falls past her shoulders, the perfume of the gardenia flower caresses their senses.  


“A pleasure, gentlemen.” She spoke perfect Japanese, though the color of her eyes suggested she might be half-something. Though, her ethnicity hardly matters at the moment, because the fearsome and intimidating Miracle Gang was speechless. Eagle Eye looks at Yuri with raised eyebrows, to which the young woman shrugs cluelessly, waiting for a response that never came.  


_“Goddamn!”_ Aomine is the first to speak, and to everyone’s chagrin it’s something stupid. “Guess I’m coming back here, again.”  


“I think I’ll come back too.” Kise purrs, not hiding the way his eyelids droop with something heavy on his mind, nor the way his lips part to let his tongue wet the bottom one, eyes openly appraising Yuri with little concern of his audience.  


"Better yet, are you free after this?” Aomine approaches her, circling around her like a panther about to pounce, a low purring in his chest as he reaches out to touch her. “I don’t think I can wait to find out if your skin is as soft as it looks.” Just before his fingers can so much as graze her shoulder, a hand reaches out and grabs the back of Aomine’s collar, dragging him back a safe distance from her.  


“What the hell, Tetsu!?” Kuroko looks disapprovingly at his friend before glancing at Yuri, who brings her fingers to her lips, hiding a small giggle, which makes Aomine groan again.  


_God, even her laugh is sexy._ Midorima steps forward, enraged by his forwardness.  


“Aomine! Beautiful or not, touching her with your brutish hands is—"  


“You shouldn’t touch her without permission, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko glances up at her again, and Aomine doesn’t miss the heaviness in his eyes, even more than normal. Aomine had only seen it one other time, at Kuroko’s 21st birthday party, when he and Kise hired that stripper to dance for Kuroko, against his friend’s wishes. They ended up continuing the night in Kuroko’s apartment alone, and Aomine will forever hold the fact that he helped Kuroko lose his virginity over his head, much to the young man’s annoyance. As he appraises Yuri with a new, more methodical eye, he notes that she and that stripper had the same body type; both had nicely proportioned busts and waists, with narrower shoulders, though Yuri’s hips were a little wider, and she had more muscle to her.  
_Guess I know Tetsu’s type, now,_ Aomine mused. _I should tell Satsuki, because if anyone’s gonna be making this one scream, it’s gonna be me._ He stands up, shrugging away Kuroko’s hand.  


“Yeah, okay. My bad.” He glances at Yuri, offering her a two fingered salute with an apologetic pout, like a child who had just got caught pushing the girl he liked off the swings. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Yuri only offers a soft turn of her lips, and Aomine resisted the urge to voice his dirty thoughts, and how those pouty lips would look wrapped around his—  


“It’s quite alright. You didn’t actually lay your hands on me, so I don’t have to tell Fable about it. If you really would like to visit me, come see me downstairs after your meeting and we can schedule something.”  


“What?” Kise whines. “You can stay here with us, right, Akashicchi?” Akashi, along with Murasakibara, seems ultimately unphased despite his initial shock; though, whether the origin of that shock was the same for him, it’s unclear, as he turns to Yuri with a polite smile.  


“Sorry to kick you out like this, but could we have some time alone?” Yuri nods in understanding, picking up her wine glass and gently swirling its contents around in the glass, heading for the door. “Someone will be up with some drinks and snacks for you in a few moments.” And with that, she was gone, taking the scent of gardenias with her.  


“Akashichhi, how could you do that? It’s not like she knows what we’re talking about!”  


“Her customers are likely rivals of ours, so I don’t feel safe letting her listen in whatever Eagle Eye has to tell us.” The informant, who has been sitting there and listening to the exchange with an amused smile perks up.  


“Yep! Probably for the best! You can have your fun later, but for now, let’s talk.” They all settle in just as a couple of girls, and a beautiful young man serves them wine, whisky, tequila, a generous diversity of alcohol that seems to appease the rowdy Kise and Aomine, though they still seemed more interested in Yuri, seeming disappointed that none of the girls bringing the drinks were the lovely raven-haired beauty. Additionally, the young man serves a plate of chocolate and chips for Murasakibara, whose stomach was louder than the music, at this point.  


As the Miracles settle in, Takao glances around at them, nodding once before he speaks, his expression falling into something tense.  


“I’ve been hearing talk about a potential attempt to overthrow the Miracle Gang.” There’s a beat of silence before Akashi speaks up, voice still unchanged.  


“From where?”  


“Can’t say, but it’s going down the line of informants, and honestly a lot of us are worried. Many of our contacts are in league with you, and they’re worried about hits on them to break down your communication line.”  


“Are you worried, Eagle Eye? Thinking of running?” It sounded like an innocent question, but Eagle Eye knew it was a warning. Akashi didn’t take deserters too lightly. He wasn’t necessarily an evil man, depending on how one defined the word, but his success made him entitled. Anyone who worked for him belonged to him, and he didn’t like it when his possessions spoke out of turn. Finding the correct answer, Eagle Shrugs, a heavy drop of his shoulders and an exhale of breath.  


“Well, I don’t want to die, per se, but I know that running away from you would certainly end with a bang.” Despite Aomine’s guttural groan of displeasure, Eagle Eye clenches his hand into a fist of triumph, his eyes bright with pride. “Nailed it.”  


“I’ll station men to guard anyone who’s concerned. But tell them that they’re safest with the Miracle Gang. I won’t tolerate any second thoughts.” Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes reflect the young man sitting across from him, seeming pleased when the dark-haired man nods affirmatively.  


“I’ll tell them.”  


“Do you have any information on who these potential rebels are?”  


“Uwahh! W-When did you get here, Kuroko-san!?” Kuroko blinks at Eagle Eye’s outburst, tilting his head in a way that most women found adorable, though they wouldn’t dare tell him. 

“I’ve been here.”  


“O-Oh, I see…I forgot that you can do that…” Eagle Eye clears his throat, sighing. “Well, all I know is that they’re within the Shinjuku area, and they’ve got foreign backing.” He pulls out a manila folder, placing out candid photos of various men and women, likely taken by Eagle Eye’s many connections.  


“Foreign is right, these are from all over…” Kise picks up the photos, looking at them intently. Underneath every picture was the city and country these people were from. A woman from South Korea, another from France, and United Kingdom.  


“I’m certain these people have fake identities, possibly even plastic surgery to keep their friends and family safe.”  


“Momo-chin might be able to find them.” Murasakibara mumbles past his chips, still shoving more into his mouth.  


“You can take them to her. As far as I know, they haven’t left the countries yet, so if they’re part of the fight, it’s likely financial backing.”  


“You think there’s going to be a fight?” Eagle Eye shakes his head at Midorima’s question, though he seems unsure.  


“Maybe not a physical one, but they’re going to try to challenge your power, for sure.”  


“They won’t get very far. I am absolute, and I’ll teach them what it means to try and defy me.” Akashi asserts with a chilling confidence, standing up and starting for the door. 

“But thank you for the warning, Eagle Eye. I’ll have your payment wired to your account, so do be sure to keep us updated on anything you hear in the future.  


“Understood.” Eagle Eye stands up, hands shoved into his pockets as he watches the Miracle stand up with their leader. Aomine has already resolved in finding Yuri again, planning to at the very least get a quickie in before heading home. He’s practically hopping in place, eager to get out and get to that bombshell before—  


“Ne, Where’d Kuro-chin go?” Eagle turns to the rest of them, blinking before he points his thumb at the already opened door, when they watched the girls earlier close it.  
“Him? He walked out first.”  
….

_"Fuck!"_


	2. Escape to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finds himself in a new and unexplored place in his head, as he gets to spend a night with a woman who seems to know exactly what he wants. Is it okay to get attached so quickly? Maybe not, but when was the last time he ever did the "right" thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, all the content belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and published by Shueisha. I do not make any profit on this, and I only own my characters. Please support the official release.**
> 
>  
> 
> **WHAT KIND OF KINKS DO YOU WANNA SEE? I'LL WORK IT INTO THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OR MAYBE HAVE THEM POP UP IN THE FUTURE? LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW! <3 **
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is almost PWP, now that I'm looking at it again, but I hope you like it! I wondered what kind of guy Kuroko would be. I felt like losing the gentle and considerate part would make him more like the other Miracles, but I didn't want him to be like his anime counterpart. I settled on this conflicted, uncertain young man who isn't necessarily enjoying his situation in life, but he can't imagine anything else. Hopefully it's convincing enough! Enjoy!

“Kurokocchi cheated, this isn’t fair!” Kise exclaims as he hurries down the well-lit hallways, though his upset is registering more as irritation in his eyes. Using his presence to get ahead like that. Once she got a better look at him, Yuri would be pushing aside Aomine  _and_ Kurokocchi to get to him. At least, that’s what Kise thought.

“Tetsu, trying to pretend you’re a better guy than us. You were probably the most excited to get her first. You even used your misdirection to…” the rest of Aomine’s grumbling goes unheard as he and his blonde companion head down the stairs.

“Akashi are you alright with this?” Midorima asks as he follows behind his redheaded superior.

“Our business for the night is over, what those three do isn’t my concern, unless they cause trouble for Ms. Fable or her employeers.” The curtness of Akashi’s voice should be commonplace, but his right-hand man couldn’t help but feel that there was a note of tension that wasn’t normally there. Aomine spots the back of Kuroki’s expensive, pinstriped suit, and he could see the smaller woman standing in front of him.

“Tetsu—”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to buy your time for the rest of the night.” Kuroko completely ignores his friends, his eyes focused completely on the young woman in front of him. She smiles gently pushing her hair behind her ear in a way that was far too innocent for a woman of her profession. Yet it seemed so natural that it had to be, Kuroko’s breath hitching in his chest as he spots her ears pierced by two sapphire studs.

“I’m free all night, actually…” She looks up as he starts reaching into his blazer’s pocket for his wallet to pay her, but she stops his hand, glancing up at him through her lashes, moving closer to him. The scent of gardenias completely envelope his senses. She doesn’t stop until the contours of his body met hers, her cheek resting on his chest as she looks up at him again, murmuring underneath her breath. “Worry about that, later.”

Kuroko’s fingers immediately thread themselves through her hair, watching inky black tendrils slip through his extremities like water. He can practically feel Kise and Aomine shifting in irritation behind him, though he pays them no mind. He knew they were mad, and it gave him a sense of pride to know that the beautiful woman was in  _his_ arms now.

“Ryouta, Daiki. We’re heading back to base.” There’s not response from Aomine right away, but Kise shifts toward Akashi, though his eyes don’t leave the woman in Kuroko’s arms. Kise scoffs, turning toward Akashi and joining the other Miracles at the door.

“That’s sneaky, Kurokocchi…” Akashi nods briefly before looking to Aomine, who still hasn’t moved.

“Daiki.” Aomine twitches when his name is called, and he sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“ ‘m stay here and getting another girl.”

“Fine. Be back tomorrow to start working once you’ve got whatever you have right now out of your system.” The other four head out, though Midorima finds himself looking back at Yuri, who seems entirely enamored with Kuroko at the moment, dainty red fingernails brushing against his bottom lip as Aomine stalks off, a couple of the women lounging at the bar following him with small giggles. He purses his lips and tears his gaze away from the raven-haired anomaly, disappearing into the night. It was just Kuroko and his friend for the night, now. Kuroko takes her hand, his larger, calloused hands closing around soft but firm fingers, feeling the pads, joints, and knuckles before bringing them to his lips. His eyes bore deeply into hers, his hand sliding up her wrist, forearm, shoulder, before coming to rest on her cheek. He touched her as if she would shatter under his hands.

“Are you alright?” Her voice is slightly breathy, and he knows this intensity is infecting her too. He can only nod, his words having been lost to the maelstrom that was his thoughts. He wanted to get started, but he was afraid for when it ended. His fingers curl around the nape of her neck, pulling her in to kiss the rosy petals, pleased by how her lips part on instinct so that he could slide his tongue in, wasting no time in exploring her in any way he could. His other hand sliding down to rest on the curve of her waist, her hands coming to rest on his face. Her fingers entangle themselves in his powder blue locks and tug playfully, and Kuroko grunts softly, pulling away only a centimeter to whisper, heavy-lidded eyes locking with hers.

“Bedroom…let’s go?” Yuri nods, a playful smile turning her already swollen, red lips upward as she takes his hands and pulls him back upstairs, giggling. She looked so innocent and carefree, despite what she was and what she was doing with a man like him. He may look innocent, but he was a killer just like the rest of his companions, for reasons of his own and not Akashi’s goal of building his own empire to rule over. But he allows himself to follow her regardless. This was why brothels were made in the first place, to forget to who you are and drown yourself in pleasure with someone else trying to escape  _something._ What was this girl trying to run from? Kuroko knew he didn’t have a right to ask.

Yuri leads him to well-lit, cozy room. He was expecting some kind of gaudy, overdone monstrosity of velvet, silk, and sex toys. But there was a queen-sized canopy bed with plain white sheets, a dresser with a decent variety of lubricants, an armoire of after-care items and hand towels. There was even a bathroom, complete with a bathtub, shower, and sink. Yuri sits on the bed, carefully removing her shoes and taking out her earrings, glancing up at Kuroko with a gentle smile.

“If you want swings, or gags, or anything else, just let me know, and I’ll call Mama.”

“No, I…I want to do it normally, if that’s alright.” Yuri laughs, a clear, pleasant noise to his ears accustomed to gunshots and screams as he mindlessly removes his socks and shoes, as well as the holster containing his pistol, placing them on the night stand by the bed.

“Of course, it’s alright.”

“May I ask you something, Yuri-san?” She tilts her head at his question, but she nods, standing up and approaching him. She places a hand on his chest, playing with the silk of his tie.

“What is it?”

“What’s your real name?” This shocks her for real now, and she tilts her head even more, brows raised.

“My…real name?”

“I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but Yuri doesn’t really suit you. It’s a lovely name, but somehow…” She blinks a few times at the bluntness of his statement, covering her mouth to hide another giggle.

“It’s a professional thing, so I don’t really feel comfortable sharing. But you can call me whatever you like, if that’s what makes you happy.”

“Of course, I understand.” Yuri presses her hands to his chest, kissing the tip of his tie, getting on her tiptoes and kissing Kuroko’s lip, purring.

“You’re such a gentleman…”

“I don’t like being rough with women...”

“Even if they want you to be…?”

“…I don’t know.” Yuri laughs again, finding him quite adorable and refreshing.

“I’ll take off your shirt...?” His only response is a heavy swallow and a nod. Her fingers work quickly at the knot that took him several minutes to make today, letting the expensive material flutter to the ground as Kuroko’s hands find themselves at the softness of her ass, feeling the pliable, but firm cheeks with a sharp intake of breath, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder before his teeth catch her earlobe, earning a soft mewl and a tensing from the young woman underneath him. It sends a sharp, pleasurable spark into his ears and down in between his legs. He continues his ministrations, sliding his tongue through the curls and curves of her ear, nibbling on the tip, the cartilage, and the lobe just by her jaw the most, before returning to her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

Yuri responds by wrapping her legs tightly around his pelvis, pressing their groins together in a way that has them both purring into each other’s ears. As he’s carrying her, Yuri quickly pops open the buttons on his shift, stopping when she can’t reach the lower buttons but sliding both his blazer and his dress shirt down his shoulders, kissing the flesh as it appears to her. When she finishes with what she can, her arms are wrapped securely around his shoulders again, her face hidden in his shoulder. Kuroko lays her back down on the bed, taking in her figure while he shrugs off his shirt to reveal a lithe figure, though it’s not without its broadness and muscle, the dark contrast of her skin-tight black dress and the immaculate white of the sheet only fueling his need to see her body in the flesh. His hands move toward her thigh, pushing her dress up so that he could see in between her legs, shuddering at the sight of paper-thin, lacy red panties, which obstructed him from his goal.

Then, he reaches up and pulls the front of her dress down, revealing the well-sized mounds of flesh capped by turgid peaks. Yuri seems to become embarrassed, hiding her blush behind her arm, though she doesn’t seem to want him to stop. Likely, it was an act to spur him on further, and it was working.

Kuroko realized that his erection has been straining against the fabric of his underwear or some time now, and he grants the organ its long-awaited freedom with the swift movements of his hand, though they’re quickly replaced by another, Yuri’s hand taking his cock in her hands, stroking it, slowly and gently rotating her wrist as her palm moved across the valley of flesh and vein. Kuroko’s soft moans only egg her on, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes narrowed so tightly that it seemed like his eyes were closed but he couldn’t look away.

He hears the tearing of a wrapper and he feels sliver of disappointment. A condom didn’t feel as good, but he didn’t mind, since she was at risk of getting pregnant, not him. He feels the slightly uncomfortable embrace of the rubber around him, but its quickly replaced by the pleasure of Yuri’s hand, continuing to play around with the tip.

“Yours is pretty, just like I imagined.” Her playful voice has an airy quality to it, as if just the sight of him undone at her hands is enough to arouse her. Kuroko gnaws at his bottom lip, watching her hand more closely now, the slick of his precum speeding up her hand and cutting down on the friction on his sensitive flesh. Though her words are what send his head spinning.

“You were…imagining it…Ngah!” His voice is caught in a strangled moan when a pink tongue pokes out lick up the length of his cock, experimentally at first, and then more confidently when he seems to like it.

“Did you think I didn’t notice the way you were staring at me?” Yuri giggles, nuzzling the base of his length with a mischievous smile that threatened his early release. “Of course, I imagined it. It turns me on.”

The next thing he knows, Yuri slides the flat side of her tongue over every inch of his erection before latching onto the tip, using one hand to play with the soft, sensitive sacs of flesh behind his shaft. She’s watching him through half-lidded eyes as he bites his thumb, the other hand tangled tightly in her hair, so tightly he’s afraid he’s hurting her; but when he glances down, he could see her hand slipped inside her panties, evidence of her arousal, dripping onto the marble floors in clear droplets as she takes him deeper into her mouth, almost at the base.

“Y-Yuri-san…I can’t…anymore…!” Kuroko’s voice is strangled, suddenly pulling her off his cock with a pop, grabbing her under the arms and moving quickly to the bed, placing her down so quickly that she bounces once or twice on the mattress and then finds herself pinned to the bed between a surprisingly powerful Kuroko Tetsuya and the softness under her. She stares up at him, stunned at first, and Kuroko can’t help but stop to admire her a moment.

Rosy skin stained with the red of arousal, dark hair fanning out around her like a cape of night, her dress was bunched up at her sleeves and her thighs, and most of all, her eyes shined with the wetness of pleasure overloading her senses and desire flooding entire body. Desire for him. A man whose existence only mattered when he was about to end another. “Say my name, Yuri-san.” Her smile is sweet but full of dark promise and sin, her arms reaching up to caress his cheek before wrapping securely around his shoulders, holding onto him as if he was her lifeline.

“Tetsuya-san,” Her smile widens with Kuroko’s eyes, and before he knows it, he’s removed her underwear, and he’s inside her. He does it so quickly that he gasps in pleasure so intense the shock to his system is almost painful. It was tight, but pliant, hot and wet inside her. He exhales shakily, biting his lip to hold back his groan. He wasn’t expecting her to say that. And it was different from the way Akashi says his first name, with an authority that subjugates him and all the other Miracles with ease. It’s an alluring, tender, but sinful whisper, a melody of carnal desire begging for no one other than him in this moment. But his revelry is cut short when he notices the woman below him hadn’t made any sound, her back arched head thrown back. Kuroko is so shocked he almost pulls out, think that he hurt her.

“Y-Yuri-san!” He’s about to pull himself out, when he looks down, spotting the wetness staining the sheet and the woman’s completely red face. She seemed quite embarrassed

_She came…_ Kuroko leans forward and captures her lips, holding her body to his and nuzzling her when he pulls away. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” It takes her a moment to catch her breath, but she sighs, laughing a little.

“I wasn’t expecting that…I’m sorry I came before you.”

“Women can orgasm multiple times, so it’s better that you did. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” She blinks and then busts out into giggles, hiding her face.

“You’re a strange man, Kuroko Tetsuya-san.” He’s about to ask her why she would say that when he cries out, hiding his face in her chest when the muscle surrounding his cock contract and squeeze suddenly. His hips are moving again right after, earning him the pleasured whines and mewls of the woman beneath him. It smelled of sex and sin and everything dark in the right ways, all undercut by the scent of her gardenia perfume, which Kuroko inhales with deep gulps of air as he rocks his hips, the sensation of his cock moving in and out her sex, her lips parted in pleasure, adorable little “Nghhs” and “Ahs” escaping her as she holds onto him tightly, tears in her eyes.

He wants to flip their positions, have her ride him, but he was sure things were going to end if he did that, and he wanted so badly to give her another orgasm. Kuroko settles on holding her hands, lacing their fingers together, pulling back so he can watch her face, though he knows he won’t last long like that, because he could so clearly watch his cock disappearing between the lips of her tight pink pussy, wetness glistening on his lower abdomen pressing up against her so often, speaking volumes for how good he was making her feel. And it made him feel even better.

“ _Oh, Tetsuya_ -san…it’s so deep…and hot…!” She whimpers sweetly the tears gathering in her eyes sliding down her cheeks. Kuroko leans in and kisses the tears away, his hot breath meeting hers half way. He wanted to kiss her again, but he could barely breath as it is.

“Yuri-san, I’m going…to…” He hides his face in her neck again, biting her neck by accident, knowing he was going to leave a mark by her yelp. But she tells him she doesn’t mind as she bites the shell of his ear, licking it playfully before murmuring in his ear.

“Do it, come for me.” He hisses, which increases into a groan as his release hits him like a truck, then fizzles out like summer fireworks in the evening chill, his body seizing up before he collapses on top of her, trying stop his racing heart. He pulls his softened member from Yuri’s body, which is still twitches with the aftershocks of her previous orgasm, a small whimper escaping with every spasm she experiences. Kuroko frees his penis from the condom at last, tying the end of the rubber obstruction and discarding it. When he moves to retrieve some fresh towels, a hand suddenly reaches out and pulls him back onto the bed, her arms wrapping gently around his bare shoulders.

“Yuri-san…?”

“Don’t leave so quickly…” Her voice is light and airy with some fatigue, though more than likely she could go another round. “Stay with me.” His heart tightens slightly, unable to help the softest chuckle as she playfully falls back onto the bed with him, her dainty fingers splaying across his chest, feeling the muscle there, and gently sliding up, up, up, until her palm rested against his Adam’s Apple. She lingers there, the touch still gentle and kind, but something about it made Kuroko uneasy, having her hand there. He was an assassin, he had to be cautious. He reaches up to catch her fingers, squeezing them, his other hand pulling her close to him once again.

“Ah, I’m sorry…your neck is just so slim and pretty…” Kuroko pouts, though it still looks rather empty, the absence of desire and lust reigning in his expressions once more.

“That’s a little rude, Yuri-san. I’m a man, you know.” Yuri laughs, the sound bringing contentment to Kuroko the dissonance in Kuroko’s head, but he knew that wouldn’t last long.

“I think I know better than anyone right now, actually. But being manly doesn’t mean you can’t be beautiful.” She traces patterns onto his chest like this, purring softly. Kuroko has so many questions for her, and the longer he stared the more he wanted to ask.

_Why did you choose this life?_

_Where is your family?_

_Do you sleep with men like me every day?_

“I think I should go soon.” If he didn’t leave now, he would ask her something that he shouldn’t.

“So soon? I’ll miss you.” It was lip service, nothing more, but it gave Kuroko a sense of urgency to return, as if she were his lover.

“I’ll come again.” Yuri’s face lights up, and she nods happily, sitting up and clapping her hands together.

“Oh, what a relief! I can’t wait until you come back.”

“I should probably pay you, now.” Yuri blinks, as if she had forgotten. Either she was an excellent liar, or she was genuinely enjoying herself, and had forgotten that their exchange was a business endeavor. Either way, Kuroko picks up his clothes, taking the time to fix his appearance as best he could, buttoning up his shirt and pulling out his wallet from his blazer, fingering through at least 20 $100 bills and holding them out to her. Money flowed like water for a man like him, and he really only spent it on the essentials, and vanilla milkshakes, but he considered those essentials as well. Yuri stares at the bills a moment, her brows furrowing in slight confusion.

“This is too much.”

“I included a tip. I was very impatient, I wanted to thank you for putting up with me.” Yuri looks stunned, before she lets out another laugh, and Kuroko is compelled to try and give her more. He wanted to give her the world. He wanted to take her away from this life, have her live with him in his apartment, make her laugh like that all the time. It wasn’t love, it was infatuation, more with what this young woman represented than who she really was. And while Kuroko felt that he was pathetic for coming to yearn for a prostitute he just met, he felt he wouldn’t run into a woman like her again for a very long time.

“Then, how about this?” Yuri takes his hand, taking just enough to cover the 2 hours he was with her, then closing his fingers over the rest, kissing his hand and looking up at him through her lashes, as if she knew that look drove him crazy. “Keep the tip and give it to me next time. I’ll take it nice and slow, until the morning. Then I’ll feel like I deserve it, okay? Won’t you humor me?” Her lips, still slightly red and swollen from his kisses, turn up in an unassuming smile as she pulls away and Kuroko is ready to agree to whatever she asks of him. He only swallows hard, reluctantly pulling away returning the money to his wallet. He wouldn’t touch it until he saw her again.

“Then, I’ll be back.” Yuri follows him until he’s just outside her door, waving as he disappears down the stairs, reluctant to leave the little world he’s built, in which she was the center. Her lips turn up even further as she responds in a whisper so soft that it’s lost to the moans and creaks of desperate fucking and rocking bedframes.

“ _I know.”_

***

The young woman sighs, tugging down on her dress and running her fingers through her hair as she tries to fix her appearance a little. The night was still young and now that the Miracles were gone, her regulars would be coming in soon.

“Yuri?” She turns to face the beautiful young man with lilac hair and light brown eyes the color of coffee beans, whose customers knew as Shin, she knew his name was actually Haku. “Someone is asking you for in the VIP rooms.”

“Already?”

“He’s been waiting since you had your last customer. He bought Rei and Mina, but the guy’s one of those dudes who can just keep on going.”

“Ehh, I’m tired…”

“I can tell him you went home.”

“Hnnn, I’ll see what I can do. I don’t want to push him onto one of the newer members.”

“Alright, thanks. Room 318.” Shin offers her a small wave, heading for their apartments upstairs. It seemed like a waste to have more rooms upstairs when there were so many rooms here, but it was just good practice to have space between work and personal time. Yuri heads back to the armoire of the room she was in, showering, using the restroom, reapplying her makeup, and all the less glamorous things about being a lady of the night that her customers didn’t consider before the destroyed all her hard work. When she feels she’s presentable again, Yuri heads upstairs to the VIP rooms, which came with hot tubs, flat-screen TVs with a wide selection of porn, and a selection of expensive liquors, the first bottles being complimentary.

When Yuri steps inside, she glances around, surprised to see the bed slightly ruffled, but not occupied. The TV was on, too. Did he get bored and leave? Her answer comes as the sound of the door closing, and the lights dimming. If she’s surprised, it doesn’t show on Yuri’s face as she turns around to face her client. Navy blue eyes appraise her with a languid curve on his lips. His tie is already undone around his neck and the first two buttons of his shirt are popped open, revealing the beginnings of a muscular chest.

“Finally, you’re done.” He stalks up to her, similar to the way he did earlier, but without his fellow gang members to scold him for his behavior. “You even prettied yourself up for me again.” Yuri tilts her head with an alluring smile, playfully backing away when he reaches out for her, giggling as he purr, the sound coming as a soft, sexy rumbling.

“Of course, I’m yours for the time you pay for, so it’s only fair to keep up the illusion, right?” The last pitch of her teasing remark jumps up when he suddenly grabs her and pulls her to him, his hand unabashedly resting on the valley between her lower cheeks, pulling her leg so it’s hiked up to his hip. Yuri suddenly remembers that this is the man whom her friends called “The Panther,” a wild man whose sex drive was almost as plentiful as his bloodlust. But Yuri knows which she was meant to satisfy tonight.

“That’s right, doll face. I wouldn’t have allowed you to come here smellin’ like Tetsu, you know?”

“I wouldn’t dream of doing something so rude.”

“Well, there’s somethin’ kind of hot about that, too. Makes me feel like I’m snatchin’ you from right under his nose.” As he says this, he presses his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and groaning as he feels the stirrings below in anticipation of what came next. “You have no idea what you’ve done to me. I bought myself a couple of girls, but my head was filled with you.” Yuri only giggles, running her fingers over the sculpted muscle of his forearm, licking the line of his jaw and earning a shiver of pleasure. “Or maybe you do…but you’re gonna take responsibility for that’ ain’t ya, baby?”

Yuri pulls back so that she could lean in close, biting his bottom lip and tugging gently, then licking it playfully, whispering, her cheeks already warm and her eyes already smoldering with arousal as the panther before he grins a fanged grin, eyes sparking with something dark with promise as Yuri responds exactly as she’s meant to, as if she was born for it.

_“Yes, Aomine-sama.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, Aomine sure is a horndog. I didn't think he was gonna turn out this way, but I think it's kind of fitting that he kind of writes himself. I hope he seems like a douche right now, because we're gonna move past porn for a hot second and get into some more plot-driven material. Just a hot second, because in case you haven't noticed, "Yuri" is going to get a visit from every GOM member *Cue evil laugh and creepy fingers* I hope you get more of a sense of each of their personalities based on how they fuck. I don't want to explain it all to you guys, I'm afraid it'll get boring! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Surprises Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets surprised today, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters, all the content belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and published by Shueisha. I do not make any profit on this, and I only own my characters. Please support the official release.**
> 
>  
> 
> Whoo boy, this was a long one. Though, I think if I cut it too much, then not much would have happened. I hope you guys like it. I think I've settled on combining the GOM's Post/Pre-National personalities, but applied to the underworld. Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love, Silky

Aomine really tried to forget about her, really. He told himself he only thought she was irresistible because she was all by herself in that room and he was pent up as all hell. There hadn’t been any exciting jobs in all this peaceful shit, so Akashi had each sector leader doing meaningless maintenance checks and patrols to make sure everything was in order. Midorima was always on his ass about “proper procedure” so he couldn’t just say he did it and go off and play some street ball. Speaking of which, he hadn’t been on the court in a while, either. So, he was unimaginably pent up from not being able to do as he pleased. That’s why he almost pounced on Yuri when he first laid his eyes on her, right?

And as much as he hated the guy, Haizaki had a point every once in a while, about wanting something when someone else had it. He typically never agreed with that has-been, but something about seeing her plastered all over Tetsu just really rubbed him the wrong way. He almost chalked her up to be one of those cheap whores who just wanted to bed a powerful guy and be a trophy wife whose only job was to lie to the police about her husband’s whereabouts. But…that didn’t seem right. He wasn’t as observant as Tetsu or Akashi, or even Kise, but Aomine trusted in his instincts about a person. She wasn’t like that. But a job was a job, even for a prostitute. And he liked Tetsu, so he couldn’t just knock his teeth in and offer to pay Yuri double to go with him, so he did his best to behave and entertain himself with another woman.

He chose a pretty little number with strawberry blonde hair, magenta eyes, and a nice rack, even nicer than Yuri’s. But he couldn’t stop thinking about her, even with another woman, whose name he hadn’t even heard when she introduced herself, kneeling in between his legs. There was nothing wrong with the one he had. She was pretty, well-mannered, and her blowjob was good; but every other second, he wondered what Yuri was doing with Tetsu upstairs. Eventually, he zipped himself up without even getting off, and paid the girl extra for her trouble. He liked to be rough with ladies under the sheets, but he couldn’t stand the discouraged look on her face when it wasn’t even her fault to begin with. He waited until Tetsu was finished before he asked one of the employees, a young man wearing nothing but a thong, if he could occupy a VIP room and to have Yuri sent up there whenever she was done. He had to satisfy his curiosity tonight, otherwise he’d be distracted until he came back.

And boy, was Aomine glad he did. When she entered the room, all dolled up again, freshly applied makeup and perfume, it fired Aomine up in ways that he didn’t think possible. Her athletic but slender frame, her pouty lips, and her eyes, knowing why he was here and why he called her, but still curious as to what his next move would be. He really wanted to savor her body, but when she called him what she did, he lost it. Somewhere in between the bruising kisses and the groping, he had ripped her dress after he almost threw her onto the mattress, exposing every inch of her skin to him before she either of them could even process what was happening. His dick was already throbbing by the time his pants are off his hips, spreading her legs and sliding inside with a heated groan and a pleasured sigh from the woman beneath him.

No one could deny that he was a beast in bed, even for someone who seemed like a seasoned pro. It only took a few thrusts to figure out where she liked it; it was as if Aomine had an innate sense of how to make his partners feel good. When he had her squealing and begging him to slow down, he only sped up his hips, and driving her all the way over the precipice, reveling in the way she squirmed and punched at his abdomen, not that it hurt him or that she wanted him to pull out, but rather she just didn’t know what to do with her arms. But she wouldn’t get rest yet. Aomine doesn’t even slow for a moment after she comes, and her faded mewls become labored pants and moans in mere seconds once again.

“Oh,  _Oh…”_

“Yeah, baby, you want it there?”  _God, this is insane._ Aomine muses, pinching and rolling the two pink nubs of sensitive flesh bouncing in front of his face with a shit-eating grin.  _How could_ anyone  _be this sexy?_ “Tell me what you want, doll face.” Yuri gasps and squeals with delight as he drives his hips up, pushing his throbbing cock even deeper into her body than it already was, her face flushed and jaw loose with delight, that cute pink tongue barely able to stay inside her mouth. Aomine shudders, trying to stave off his incoming release, though the remnants of her last orgasm still sticking to both their thighs as he bounced her in his lap wasn’t helping him in that respect.

“ _More,”_ She pants, arching her back into his fingers, lips parted in ecstasy and eyes drowsy with lust. “Fuck me more, Aomine-sama…” How did she know that he liked that kind of talk? It wasn’t something Aomine mused for long on, he much favored focusing all his energy on grabbing her hips slamming her down on his dick again, keeping her there despite her instinct to move up so he could grind against her pelvis. The way she sobs, and squirms has him attacking her chest and neck, biting, licking, leaving a trail of red and purple from her ribs to her neck, particularly on those bouncing mounds of flesh he loved so much. He would have wanted her regardless of how big her tits were, and by no means they were the biggest he’s ever seen, but they were proportionate to her body and sensitive as hell. Unbeknownst to his friends, Aomine Daiki was a man of aesthetics, at least when it came to his women.

“Keep up that kind of talk, and I might just keep you.” Aomine can barely hear his own voice through the fog of lust and wanton abandon as he speeds up his thrusts, ramming his hips with quick, hard, movements. Yuri can barely keep up, eyes wide as her head can barely control the shrieks and sobs escaping her throat, her hands clawing at the ones on her hips, white hot pleasure strangling her entire body as she rushes towards absolution from this pleasurable hell.

“Oh god, oh god, oh,  _god! I’m coming! Aomine-sama!”_

“To think those gross old fucks get to put their hands all over you pisses me off. The only one who gets to make you come…is  _me._ ” He manages to pull out in time before his release shoots all over both their abdomens with a grunt, having been too heated to put a rubber on before. He finally releases her hips from his bruising hold, allowing her to ride out their orgasms, rocking and gyrating her hips in a way that made his softening erection twitch again. He could go again in maybe another hour, but closing time was fast approaching and he understood not everyone had endless stamina like him. Carefully, he starts to clean himself up while she lounged on the bed, still quite dazed in a way that made Aomine’s chest swell with pride, in addition to all the kiss marks he made as well. “You alright, there, baby?”

“Just fine,” Yuri laughs breathlessly, slowly sitting up.

“Well you didn’t have to get up now.”

“It’s fine, I have to head out once the bar is closed, anyway…” Aomine raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you guys lived on the upper floors?” Yuri freezes, as if she said something she wasn’t supposed to, which piques Aomine’s interest.

“…we do.”

“So then why do you need to leave so early in the mornin’? You gotta boyfriend to go back to or somethin’?”

“It’s not that…” Unlike Kuroko, Aomine didn’t really think much about how his prying affected her.

“Then what, your parents don’t know what you’re up to?”

“Well, they’re dead, so I don’t think so.” The curtness of her voice is what finally shuts Aomine up as Yuri slides out of bed, turning to him. He half expects her to start yelling, slapping him, calling him insensitive (he could hear Satsuki calling him “Ahomine” now), and having Ms. Fable kick him out forever, but she doesn’t. “Sorry, that’s a bit gloomy, isn’t it?”

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“It’s alright. Really. You couldn’t have known.” That wasn’t much of an excuse, in Aomine’s mind. This is why Kise and Akashi handled all the diplomatic shit that came with being in the mob. He was just the guy to go to if you needed a few kneecaps broken.

“Well, let me walk you to where you’re headed, at least.”

“No, that’s okay.”

“Seriously. Let me do it. It’ll make me feel better.” Yuri opens her mouth while she appraises how persistent he plans to be on the matter. When she sees how dead-set he was, she can only smile gently, sighing in defeat.

“Alright, then, I just have to run up to my apartment to grab some things and change.”

“I’ll meet you outside, then.” He’d get a chance to use the bathtub. Oh, maybe next time he came by they could do it in there… _ah, calm down, little Daiki._

~

It was cold when Aomine stepped outside, streets still dark where the sun hasn’t reached them. It’s said that Kabukicho stayed a little darker than the rest of Tokyo, but Aomine had never seen it before. He was typically too tired or already asleep by this time of the day. Luckily, he would have time to nap before he had to get back to work, but for a night like that it was decidedly well worth it. The doors open as a couple of the other employees step out, some going for a smoke and others on the arms of their partners, along with Yuri. Aomine has to do a double take when he sees her again, at first thinking she was someone else.

A face clean of makeup, hair tied back in a simple braid, wearing an oversized sweater, leggings, and a pair of Chuck Taylors, Yuri looks up at Aomine, an inch or two shorter without her heels, tilting her head.

“Aomine-san? Something wrong?” It takes Aomine several seconds to respond. She was sexy before, but now she was so  _damn_ cute!

“Y-You’re…not my type anymore!” Yuri blinks several times, brow furrowing and her cheeks puffing out as she pouts.

“How rude!”

“O-Oh, I didn’t mean it like that! Don’t put words into my mouth!”

“Apparently, I don’t need to! You seem to say enough for the both of us!” Yuri turns her nose up and looks away. The door opens again and out steps an admittedly handsome man, even if he appeared to be around his late 30s to early 40s, with a blonde mop on top of his head and a brunette undercut. He’s only wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans and sneakers, but coupled with his tousled hair and several piercings, he looked not only similar to a model Aomine would see on the billboards with Kise, but vaguely familiar, somehow.

“Oh my, what’s wrong, Yuri-chan?”

“Aomine-san just said I’m not his type, anymore.”

“Well, honey, you look 5 years younger like this.”

“Huh!? M-Ms. Fable!”

“…. _Miss Fable!?”_ Aomine gapes, jaw having fallen loose from the shock. “You’re Miss Fable?”

“Well, right now, the name is Fuyuki, but please call me Watanabe when I look like this. And please don’t make such a fuss about it.”

“B-But…I thought you were…”

“I’m sure we all know what you thought, hon, but what I do and what I look like when I’m off and on the clock isn’t anyone’s business.”

“R-Right…” Aomine couldn’t quite understand what was going on. The sheer shock after shock he was experiencing was cutting every abrasive retort off in his throat before it could even bubble to the surface. The look he was giving them must have been funny, because both…er, Watanabe and Yuri, cough and laugh with each other, and Aomine feels the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks, a heat which he hadn’t known for quite some time.

“We’re just pulling your leg, Aomine-san. With all due respect, I couldn’t care less what you think of me as long as you pay the money you’re owed.”  _These guys had so much nerve, being so rude to a man like him._ “Please take care and get our little Yuri where she needs to go safely. I hope you’ll visit us again, soon.” Watanabe waves politely to Aomine despite his earlier vitriol, and pinches Yuri’s cheek affectionately, earning a giggle from the young woman, before heading in the opposite direction.

“Come along, Aomine-san.” Yuri walks past a still bewildered Aomine, who is staring after Watanabe. He then looks at Yuri, finally shaking off his surprise before following Yuri, shoving his hands in his pockets and pouting slightly.

“The hell was all that?”

“That’s why I didn’t want you to walk me over. I’m sorry the illusion was broken.” Aomine shrugs in response.

“Not like I was ever really taken by an illusion…” Yuri giggles softly, and Aomine finds himself glancing over her again. It wasn’t as if he was turned off from her now but looking at her like this reminded him that girls like Yuri had another life outside of sleeping with strangers and sweet-talking mobsters. He notices the gift bag she was carrying, bearing an Usagiya emblem. The best dorayaki in Tokyo was almost impossible to get, unless you were Murasakibara. Not cheap to buy that many, too.

“Are you visiting your boyfriend, now?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Seriously?” A girl like her didn’t have a boyfriend? “What’s wrong with ya? Or are you not into men?”

“I like men, and I like sex. But I don’t have a boyfriend because I don’t want one.” She glances up at him, a dry kind of amusement in her eyes. “Is that so abnormal to you?”

“You know, you’re pretty cheeky for someone talking to a guy like me. What happened to all that sweet talk you were spilling earlier?” Yuri rolls her eyes, and Aomine is tempted to pin her to a wall and make her melt in his arms again. Why was everything she did so hot to him, even with her dressed like this? Even if he didn’t even give girls who looked like her now so much as a second glance?

“It’s called lip service.”

“I thought that’s what you called blowjobs.” To his surprise, Yuri lets out a small, giggle, half out of exasperation and begrudging amusement. “Didn’t think you were the type to like dirty humor.”

“Well, seems like we’re surprising each other, then.”

“Really, now? What was surprising about me?” Yuri looks up, tilting her head a little as she thinks about how she wanted to answer.

“You’re less threatening than I thought you would be.”

“Guess I gotta try harder.”

“Not necessarily. You looked pretty ferocious earlier. It felt like I was going to be eaten.” Yuri holds her cheek, blushing slightly.

“The way you were squeezing around me, it sure felt like I was the one being eaten.” Aomine dodges the shoulder shove that Yuri attempts to give him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“You’re the worst.”

“And the best.” Yuri shakes her head, but she’s smiling. Somehow, it warms Aomine’s heart, and can’t help smiling a little as well.

“Oh, we’re here.” Aomine looks up, surprised to see not an apartment complex, but instead a hospital. They had wandered into a nicer part of Tokyo, and this hospital was one of the nicer ones, even if it wasn’t owned by Midorima’s family. Was she working the corner to pay for whoever was here? “Thank you for coming all this way for me.”

“Don’t mention it.” Aomine shrugs. “I just didn’t want you to ban me. I’ve got a lot of plans for the both of us.” Yuri rolls her eyes, laughing lightly, and Aomine feels a lightness in his chest he hasn’t felt since middle school.

“Well, there’s something to look forward to.” She turns to go, looking back over her shoulder with mischievous smile. “Until next time, Aomine-sama.” And with that, she was gone, her small figure disappearing through the pristine white doors of the hospital.

Once she’s out of sight, Aomine sighs heavily. He still had time to nap before tonight. They actually had to do work again.

_Hopefully something fun comes out of all this fuss…_

~

When the night falls, Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself the King’s Hotel, a five-star franchise run by the Akashi Corporation. He walks through the door and approaches the concierge. The young man at the desk doesn’t even glance up, but Kuroko is used to this by now, and he knows it isn’t a sign of disrespect directed at the Miracle Gang member.

“Excuse me.” The concierge jumps a little and glances up, then nods with reverence, his coworker sitting beside him leading him toward the backroom offices. Or at least, that’s what the blueprints of the building claim.

“Right this way, Kuroko-sama.” Kuroko wants to tell them not to call him so formally, but he knows they’re only doing as Akashi instructed. Regardless of Kuroko’s specific skill set and the limited knowledge of his existence, those who did know of him were to treat him as he is, the Phantom Sixth Man of the Miracle Gang. Akashi wouldn’t stand for insubordination of people who worked beside him.

The concierge leads Kuroko into the manager’s office and into the passcode protected bathroom, which contained a toilet, a shower, a sink, and a supply closet. The concierge unlocks the supply closet and opens it, revealing not a room full of dirty mops and toilet cleaners, but instead a set of wooden stairs leading down into the basement of the hotel, only accessible from this point. Kuroko gives a quiet nod to the employee before descending down the stairs, the sound of classical music echoing faintly at first, but then increasing in volume as he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

It’s there that he finds himself in a well-furnished room of leather couches, a built-in bar, an entertainment system from which the music was playing, a fireplace, a piano, and a coffee table with wine and a cheese platter (and convenience store snacks for Murasakibara), along with 4 of the 5 other members of the Miracle of Generations, so he’s heard them called by the store vendors. Murasakibara sits with his dress shirt undone, tie wrapped around his wrist as he snacks on Pocky, staring blankly at nothing in the room. Midorima is cleaning his glasses, taking up the smaller couch along with the odd frog statuette, his Lucky Item for the day. Kise is texting on his phone, likely either talking to his manager to schedule his photo shoot, or to cancel the date with a girl he’s lost interest in. Akashi is at the piano, having been idly playing scales. Everyone had their signature pistols sitting beside them by habit.

“Tetsuya, thank you for coming.” Kuroko takes a seat next to Kise, looking around.

“Aomine-kun isn’t here, yet?”

“He’s late, what else is new?” Kise sighs, putting his chin on his fist. He glances at Kuroko with a mischievous grin. “So? How was last night?” Kuroko blinks cluelessly.

“Last night?”

“Come on, now, don’t play dumb, Kurokocchi…” Kise drapes an arm behind the couch behind him, his golden eyes not nearly as friendly as his gesture. “You pulled a really sneaky trick on us last night, sneaking off to get to Yuri-chan, first. I wanted to know how it was?”

“Kise,” Midorima warns, pushing his glasses up nervously. “Now is not the time for asking those kinds of questions.”

“Aominecchi is late, so there’s no better time. Besides, you’re curious, too.”

“I am not.”

“I would rather not say.” Kuroko admits, staring at his hands and remembering the feel of her skin and the silk of her hair running through his fingers. That was a sensation only he knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. Kise seems displeased by his reluctance to share, though he merely leans back with a chuckle.

“That’s alright. I think I’ll pay Rakuen a visit and find out for myself soon.” He doesn’t miss the way the couch shifts underneath Kuroko’s tensing body, and he glances down, his shrewd smile only growing. “You…don’t mind, right?” If Kuroko is perturbed further by the question, he doesn’t show it. He merely glances at Kise.

“She isn’t mine, so whether I mind or not doesn’t matter.” Kise whines a little, his teasing act deflating.

“Man, you’re so boring, Kurokocchi…”

“Taking pleasure out of making people uncomfortable shouldn’t be fun, Kise.” Midorima asserts, sipping from a wine glass.

“Kise-chin is the worst.” Murasakibara agrees, though his focus is more on the bag of chips he was holding.

“I have to agree. You have poor character, Kise-kun.”

“Wait, why is everyone being so mean to me!?” The door to the room opens, and Aomine steps in, yawning heavily. His uniform is barely put together. In all honesty, he had fallen asleep as soon as he got home and didn’t wake up until about an hour ago.

“Mou, Dai-chan! Hurry up and get inside!” A short, pink head of hair squeezes through the taller newcomer with some difficulty. A beauty with sakura pink hair and eyes to match, long dainty, lashes, and a cute face with a voluptuous body accented by her short dress gasps for air once she’s inside the room, out of breath and exhausted. In her arms, she’s carrying a tablet and a manila folder.

“Momocchi!”

“Sa-chin had a hard time getting here…”

“Aomine, you’re late.” Momoi looks up, gasping and running over, completely ignoring the other men in the room and jumping on top of Kuroko, throwing her arms around him.

“Tetsu-kun!” Kuroko catches her, holding her back, though he looks unaffected.

“I can’t breathe, Momoi-san.”

“Satsuki, why do you always have to do that?” Aomine asks, plopping down on an empty love seat.

“Aomine, why are you so late?” Midorima asks in annoyance. “This is an important meeting.”

“Hah?” Aomine asks as if the finger in his ear was impairing his hearing. “I was out all night, what of it?

“It’s not really anyways, Mido-chin. Whoever these guys are, they’re not a threat…” Murasakibara claims.

“Regardless, we must do everything we can to prevent potential uprisings.”

“Why bother?” Kise crosses his arms. “It isn’t as if we can be beaten. Let them try, it’ll be more interesting, that way.” The lilt in his voice bears semblance to an excited child about to face the boss of a video game he’s been playing for hours.

“I agree.” Aomine yawns again, picking up a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and pouring himself a glass, tipping it back without so much as a flinch.

“Don’t come late and then agree with such ridiculous ideas.”

“Midorima-kun is right. Some of the greatest empires fell because they grew complacent with their power.” Kuroko moves Momoi to sit between him and Kise, much to the blonde man’s disappointment.

“Tetsuya and Shintaro are right.” Akashi finally speaking up quiets the rest of them, the only sound Murasakibara’s munching away. Akashi turns to Momoi, nodding. “Did you bring the data I asked for?” Momoi tenses a little nodding and standing up, connecting the HDMI cord to her tablet, the screen starting up, several graphics appearing on the TV at the entertainment center as she passes out a stack of papers containing passport photos of the people Eagle Eye had warned them about.

“I looked into these people. As Akashi-kun thought, they’re using aliases, P.O. boxes, fake IP addresses, burner phones, anything they can do to hide their identities from the public.” The stated information, as well as connections between the fakes and the real identities appear as dots and numbers on the screen, as well as video footage of these people going about their day in their home countries. Momoi had always had a knack for data collection, and with The Miracle’s limitless access to information, there was nothing she couldn’t find.

“People like that have some pretty big secrets, but nothing’s a secret from our Momocchi, huh?” Kise chuckles as they look to the files she had given them. It was quite amazing what she had managed to find in such a short amount of time. Birth name, birth date, hometown, blood type, high school, middle school, all their personal information up until they graduate college.

“They all attended college in the same area of England.” Midorima notes.

“Park Eun-Kyung, alias Kim Soo-gook, 23, Alistair Chevalier II, alias Basil Matherson, 27, Tsukishima Temari, alias Hishida Kiku, 23, Fayette Augustine, alias Marguerite Cartier 24. They’re all in the same age range as well. Around our ages, too. They also all spent a year abroad at Tokyo University. So, they have ties to Japan as well.” Akashi is quick to note as well.

“They ain’t very smart if it was this easy, right?” Kise asks cluelessly. What did any of this matter?

“Not necessarily, Kise-kun.” Kuroko asserts. “Momoi is just very good at what she does. It’s very likely that they could have gone to school at the same time, in the same area, but we could easily find people like that anywhere, but the year abroad…”

“Surely it’s not a coincidence.” Momoi finishes for him. Akashi sets the papers down, nodding once.

“I will tell my contacts to pay attention to their whereabouts and surroundings. If they come to Japan, or if any associate of theirs comes to Japan, I will know.”

“We could just send Kuroko out for them.” Aomine offers, but Kuroko shakes his head.

“We still don’t know for sure if what they’re aiming for is us.” He didn’t want to needlessly kill without even knowing for sure what their motivations were. He only did what was necessary for his team.

“They are from fairly prominent families, so such a thing wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.” Midorima agrees. “Keeping an eye on them is the best course of action.”

“Then what was the point of coming here in the first place!?” Aomine groans, standing up and heading for the bar. He passes by Kuroko and Kise on the couch. Both men stiffen when he does, but Akashi’s explanation for Aomine’s outburst distracts them momentarily.

“As you remember, Eagle eye claimed that many informants in the area were concerned about retaliation if their ties with us are exposed. I promised that I’d station more men throughout the area. Which means you’ll have to increase your patrols and disperse your men.” Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara groan.

“Gross…”

“Whatever…”

“But I have a lot of shoots this month…”

“In addition,” Akashi continued, not perturbed by their voiced displeasure in the least. “You’ll be keeping an eye on those informants. If these so-called rebels have enough confidence to allow rumors of their plan to spread, then they must have  _some_ kind of factor that acts as what they believe is an advantage.” He turns to his subordinates, crimson blood and solid gold enveloping them in his heavy gaze. Their expressions darken, as if there was a force that corrupted their very cores within the depths of those irises. Momoi looks disturbed, especially by Kuroko’s change, turning away and biting her lip worriedly.

“ _I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what do if you see something suspicious.”_

“Finally,” Aomine licks his lips hungrily. “an  _interesting_ job.”

~

“So, Aominecchi, why  _were_ you late?” Kise approaches Aomine as they’re preparing to meet with their respective teams.

“Hah? I was out all night and I slept in.” Aomine yawns as he shrugs on his blazer. Midorima had warned him that he better not see Aomine on the streets not in uniform. God, that guy really was a stickler for the rules.

“Were you out shopping for a new cologne?” Aomine pauses in the fixing of his jacket, turning to face Kise with a raised brow.

“Hah?” Kise’s eyes were practically probing into Aomine’s very soul, though his smile is light and happy.

“The new scent’s not like you. I thought you would like something stronger. Where did you get it?” Aomine shrugs to feign ignorance, though his wide-toothed grin said otherwise.

“I happen to like this scent. It really gets the ladies going.” Without another word, he turns and is the first to leave. Kise runs his fingers through his sunny locks, sighing in mock exasperation.

“Looks like I need to step up my game…” As he turns to grab his coat and one last drink from the bar, a pair of powder blue eyes were still trained on the doorway Aomine left through. Both Kuroko and Kise had noticed it. It was subtle, so subtle, that if it had been anyone other than Aomine, and not a scent so memorable, they wouldn’t have even noticed. But his tell-tale grin and late entrance told volumes of what exactly he had been doing.

The scent of gardenias followed him out that door and lingered in the room. Akashi’s eyes do not miss any of their interactions, a serene smile turning the corners of his lips up.

_“Interesting.”_

  
  


 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Okay, so maybe not a lot has happened in the grand scheme of things, but we were introduced to a lot. We got a glimpse of Yuri's past, she's not as submissive as she lets you think, Aomine isn't as much of an asshole as we originally thought, Akashi is scary (we knew that already) and we were introduced to our potential antagonists? Maybe? Find out next time! 
> 
> Kotomi gets another visitor, but it's not who you think it is! Here's a hint: 
> 
> "I don't think it's smart for you to get so involved with us." 
> 
> "It's not up to me, I accept everyone and anyone who walks through that door, if they've got the money."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes** :
> 
> The kanji I used is written as らくえん hiragana, translating as "Pleasure garden" or "Paradise. 
> 
> I love writing scumbag!Aomine almost as much as I love screwing with scumbag!Aomine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [together again (bad old days)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293325) by [SenjuMizusaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenjuMizusaya/pseuds/SenjuMizusaya)




End file.
